Birthday Bash?
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: What's going on with Yuki? Shuichi is determind to find out. Why did Yuki wrote a song for Nittle Grasper instead of him? Just like the OVA's but slightly different. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation: Birthday Bash?

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: my new story! Here it is...

"Yuki, aren't you going to wake up any soon now?"

Yuki grumbled as he was laying face down on the pillow.

Shuichi growled, "your just a lazy ass, yea know that?"

"Good. Let the lazy ass sleep."

"Yuki..."

"What now?"

"I want you to view my lyrics for the concert that's coming up."

"You have zero talent. Get that through your thick skull."

Shuichi glared at him angrily, "then why is my music popular?"

"It's a miracle."

Shuichi pouted, "I'm going to be late for work. If I get home and your still like that, I'm going to erase your novel."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?"

Yuki groaned as he turned over and got up slowly, "Shuichi?"

He looked around and sighed, that brat is something else.

Just then his phone rang as he looked to see who's calling, Tohma, what is it now?

(At Shuichi's Place)

_I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are_

_It's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like_

_the sound of footsteps_

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone_

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

"Good job everyone!"

Shuichi smiled happily as he looked at Hiro and Suguru.

"I'm guessing this song is for Yuki, huh?"

"It is. But Yuki didn't want to look at it."

"Speaking of Yuki. Why is he here?"

Shuichi blinked as he looked where Hiro was staring.

He gasped as he saw Yuki talking to Ryuichi outside the studio.

(A/N: Instead of a wall, there's a mirror)

"What is he doing here?"

"Shuichi, I thought he was sound asleep."

"He was when I left."

Shuichi went outside quickly as the door opened loudly enough for Yuki and Ryuichi to hear.

"Hey Shuichi. What's up?"

"Hey Ryuichi. Um, Yuki? What are you doing here?"

"Is it really your business?"

"It is if your here for the first time at my work."

Yuki snorted, "look Shuichi, I'll be late coming home. So don't wait up for me."

Yuki began walking away with Ryuichi, "what are you doing Yuki?"

Yuki ignored the question as the two just kept on walking.

"Perhaps Yuki is cheating with you?"

Shuichi shook his head as he looked at Hiro, "he wouldn't do that. It must be something else."

"All right. Just believe whatever you believe Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded slightly as he turned around, unknown to him, Hiro hid a smile on his face.

tbc...

me: it's gonna be like the OVA's but it's based on Shuichi's birthday which he doesn't know

Hiro: just an early present

Shuichi: yea, four months!

me: just be glad we are doing this now Shuichi

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ryuichi: review and update!

me: Oh, the song is "In The Moonlight" by the way.


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 2- Finding Out

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi sighed as he went home that very night.

He knew Yuki was going to be late which means his home alone.

He looked around at the complex and saw it was really dark.

He looked at Yuki's study and knew he shouldn't be peeking in.

He wasn't really allowed in there unless Yuki was home.

But he just had to find out what was going on between him and Ryuichi.

He went inside slowly as he turned on the lights.

He saw papers scattered on the desk by the laptop as he went to look at it.

Just then, something caught his eye.

He picked up a paper as he looked at it.

He gasped, "did Yuki really write this?"

"Shuichi, what are you doing?"

Shuichi jumped at the voice as he put back the paper quickly as he looked and Yuki standing at the door.

"Yuki! I thought you were going to be at the studio still."

"I was but Ryuichi decided to have a break. Why are you sneaking in my study?"

"I want to know what's going between you and Ryuichi."

"Nothing's going on Shuichi. By the way, Nittle Grasper is having a concert this weekend also."

"What?"

"Tohma told me to tell you that Nittle Grasper is having there concert at the same time as yours."

"But that can't be!"

"You two are performing at the same building. Except you and Nittle Grasper will take turns singing."

"But wouldn't that take long?"

"It would be a concert for there new single coming out along with yours."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"That lyric that's on your desk. Who wrote it?"

"It's really none of your business."

"Yuki, I'm having a conference in two days, will you watch it?"

"I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm going to be at that conference also."

"What for?"

"You ask too many questions Shuichi."

"I just..."

He didn't finished as Yuki leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Just know that I'm not cheating on you. I love you with all my heart."

Shuichi nodded slowly, "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a few. I just need to call someone."

"Ok. Just don't take too long."

Shuichi nodded as he watched his lover walked into there bedroom.

Shuichi went out as he sat on the couch.

He looked at the phone as he dialed a well-known number.

"Ryuichi, are you busy?"

"Of course not. I just got back home. What's up?"

"What's going on between you and Yuki?"

"Nothing man. We just suddenly became friends."

"His not dating someone else, is he?"

"No way man. His totally in love with you Shuichi."

"Then why is he keeping this from me?"

"I don't know."

"All right Ryuichi. Good night."

Shuichi sighed as he hunged up the phone, he felt someone staring at him as he looked back and saw Yuki.

"Yuki! I..."

Yuki shook his head, "you don't trust me and you just have to call your friend, don't you?"

"I just want to know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on Shuichi. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"It seems that something is going on between you."

Yuki smiled, "just trust me."

Shuichi sighed as Yuki leaned down and kissed him passionately and roughly then before.

Shuichi moaned at the contact, "now, let's get to bed, shall we?"

Shuichi smiled as he went to follow his lover.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: are the chapters going to be short?

me: probably...

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ryuichi: review and update!


	3. The Conference

Chapter 3- The Conference

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi smiled happily as he sat next to Hiro and Suguru who sat next to him.

He looked at the other table that was in front of him as he saw Tohma, Ryuichi and Noriko.

Finally, the last table who sat in was Yuki, Sakano and K.

"Shuichi, are you ready for this?"

Shuichi looked at Hiro, "yea. I just hope I could get some answers out of Yuki today."

"The conference is about to begin in four minutes."

"Actually, I'm going to get some water."

"Shuichi, you just drank like four cups of water before we came here."

"I know. I'm really thirsty though."

Hiro blinked as he watched his friend got up from his spot, "Shuichi! This isn't by any chance about Yuki is it?"

Shuichi stopped as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Three minutes everyone!"

"Just stay calm and be yourself Shuichi. We'll have fun even while doing this."

Shuichi looked at Hiro with a smile, "I guess I'm just being foolish."

Hiro snickered, "two minutes!"

"Come on, we don't want to disappoint your fans, do we?"

Shuichi shook his head as he followed Hiro, unknown to him, Yuki was watching him the whole time.

"3...2...1!"

"Here we have a very special report to you music fans! Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper and there managers along with a special guest Eiri Yuki!"

"We will be asking questions to Shuichi and Ryuichi first and then to Eiri Yuki and Tohma Seguchi. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded as reporters began to get ready there notes and adjusting there cameras.

"Shuichi, your newest single is 'In The Moonlight.' Everyone is saying it's for Eiri Yuki, is that true?"

Shuichi blushed embarrassed as he didn't look at his lover, "um, it is. But I'm not sure if it's going to bea big hit though."

"How come?"

"Somebody didn't like my lyrics. Said that I have zero talent."

"I see. Ryuichi, what about your latest and newest song Shining Collection? How do you feel about it?"

"Our fans would adore it since it was made none other then Eiri Yuki himself."

This then surprised Shuichi himself as he looked at Yuki quickly.

"Eiri Yuki? Really?"

"Yes. Shining Collection we'll be perform at the concert this weekend."

"Amazing. Well, I hope everyone we'll be able to hear it."

"Shuichi? Are you all right?"

Shuichi looked at Suguru, "never felt better."

Suguru frowned as Shuichi was laughing happily at him.

"It's time for a break shall we? We'll be returning soon in five."

Shuichi stood up as Hiro looked, "now where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Are you sure that's where your going?"

Shuichi snorted, "of course. Where would I go?"

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked and saw Yuki staring at him.

"Your still not telling me why you wrote a song for Nittle Grasper."

"I can't Shuichi. It's suppose for a secret."

"For Tohma, I assume?"

"Eiri? We need you back here for a moment."

Yuki looked back at Tohma and nodded, "look Shuichi..."

He blinked as he looked around.

"Where did he go?"

"He walked past you. His right there."

Yuki looked where Hiro was pointing, he growled as he saw him talking to Ryuichi.

I hate it when he does that.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tohma: not a really good chapter

me: no duh. The chapters we'll get better though

Yuki: oh yea? When?

me: you'll find out

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: thank you so much for the 42 reviews in my other Gravitation story! That really surprised me!

Hiro: review and update!


	4. Finding More Answers

Chapter 4- Finding More Answers

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"We really should be practicing more and more Shuichi."

"Suguru, we've been at it all morning. We really need a break from it."

"Then Nittle Grasper would be up in the charts. We'll be down below."

"No we won't."

"What are you talking about Hiro?"

"Don't forget about ASK. They haven't been in the studio quite some time."

Suguru snorted, "that's still no excuse."

"Ready to hear the song?"

Everyone looked up as they saw K and Sakano coming inside the room.

"Yea. It should be good."

Sakano nodded as he went towards the equipment to turn it on.

"Is Yuki in the studio?"

"No. I heard his having another interview about his novels."

"Ah, so your on vacation so you could support Nittle Grasper?"

Shuichi looked and saw an interviewer interviewing Yuki on the television.

"Sakano! Leave that channel on!"

Sakano looked and saw what he was talking about and nodded.

"After I leave Nittle Grasper sometime next week, I'll be finishing my book then."

"How far are you from it?"

"Not very far. I'm about done."

"Is there a reason why your studdenly supporting Nittle Grasper and not Bad Luck?"

"You'll find out soon during the concert. I'm sure my lover Shuichi is watching this."

"Is Shuichi supporting you in your novels and your music?"

"Right now his a little bit upset. I wouldn't even mention music to his face if it's about Nittle Grasper."

"Ah, but your relationship is still going on the road is it?"

"It's doing well. Nothing's breaking us apart."

"What is the title of your book?"

"Lover."

"Well, when it comes out I will surely buy it. Thank you for your time Eiri Yuki."

Yuki nodded, "thank you for bringing me here today."

Sakano turned it off as he turned on the other equipment so they could hear there music.

_In The Moonlight_

_When an orange-colored moonlit comes, I think of you_

_as though the chic affections in my words were someone else's words_

_Even now, (I can remember) the pale light_

_that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at the night sky)_

"What are you going to do now Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked at Hiro, "I'm not sure. I guess we have to wait for this weekend's concert."

"Are you still upset though Shuichi?"

"I am. I just couldn't stop thinking that my own boyfriend is betraying me."

"His not betraying you Shuichi."

_What is it that I'm waiting for, in this room without you-_

_it's jsut the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like the sound of footsteps_

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone_

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day_

"How do you know Hiro? Maybe he is."

"Shuichi, I've been your friend your entire life. You should trust me by now."

Shuichi shook his head, "that still doesn't explain anything. Why is he doing this now?"

"Shuichi, you really don't know anything about this weekend, do you?"

Shuichi frowned, "no. I have work on my mind everyday."

_My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice_

_The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored photograph_

_You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness;_

_but your tears, even now..._

"Anyway, we should think about more songs then this new one that we should be doing this weekend."

Shuichi looked at Hiro and then at K, "we should do the most popular ones huh K?"

"That would be great."

"So Shuichi, it's up to you tonight for which ones we should be doing."

_Without saying a word, time flows on;_

_the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon,_

_like it melts away_

_on that last night, no matter where it is_

_only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now_

"All right. I'll have the songs tomorrow."

"Sweet. I hope you pick the right ones Shuichi."

"I'm not dumb Suguru."

"Yea, yea. We'll see each other tomorrow then?"

_I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart_

_like the sound of footsteps_

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone_

_From where do you see now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

"We can't leave yet. We still have to practice."

"But K...!"

The music ended as Sakano looked at Shuichi, "it's great Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled, "thanks Sakano."

"No 'buts'! Let's practice!"

Everyone groaned as they left the room.

"Shuichi, I hope everything we'll be ok this weekend."

Shuichi nodded slowly as he spotted his lover walking with Ryuichi again.

He didn't notice him but he kept staring at him as he disappeared into sight.

Yuki, what's going on?

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	5. Useless Fighting

Chapter 5- Useless Fighting

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi went home that night, sulking as he was very tired practicing all day on his music.

Just then he heard music coming from Yuki's room.

He blinked, the music was unfamiliar as he went towards the source.

He opened the door quietly as he looked inside and saw Yuki sitting on a chair with the very same equipment that he uses to look at to adjust his music.

He tried closing the door quietly but a creak was heard as Shuichi glared at the door and then back at Yuki who stared at him.

Yuki quickly turned off the equipment as he stood up and went over to Shuichi.

"Yuki, it's not what your thinking!"

"Spying on me? Shuichi, what's going on with you?"

"I should be asking you."

"What?"

"For some reason, I have no idea what's so special this weekend! Why can't you guys tell me?"

Yuki smirked as he put his hand on Shuichi's cheek, "you'll find out soon."

"But I don't want to find out. I want to find out now!"

Yuki growled as he was getting frustrated.

"Shuichi please. You have at least two days until the weekend. I can't tell you."

Shuichi glared at him, "if that's how it is."

Shuichi looked at Yuki one last time as he retreated back to his couch for the night.

Yuki sighed as he went and followed him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking through my music to see what music is good for this weekend."

"Shuichi, I know your feeling hopeless right now..."

"Hopeless? Why can't you tell me the secret!"

"It would ruined the surprise Shuichi. I'm sorry."

Shuichi sighed, "I guess it should be a surprise then."

Yuki smiled as he sat next to him, "you should choose wisely Shuichi."

Shuichi looked at him, "I'm guessing Nittle Grasper is going to sing Sleepless Beauty?"

Yuki nodded, "along with some other songs that I don't know. You better think about it."

Shuichi sighed as he looked up at him, "I'm sorry Yuki. I know that you are frustrated with me."

Yuki looked at him as he hugged him, "Shuichi, just wait. I promise you won't regret it."

"How can you be so nice after what I've done?"

"What did you do Shuichi?"

"I've annoyed you for so long!"

Yuki laughed as he kissed Shuichi's cheek, "you always annoy me. That never changed."

Shuichi blinked, "I never thought of that."

Yuki shook his head, "you are really an idiot."

"Hey! I am not!"

Yuki smirked, "I should finish the music that I am doing."

"Already?"

Yuki looked back at him as Shuichi pouted.

"The night isn't over yet Shuichi. You know that."

Shuichi blushed, "now, I'll meet you in bed. Finish your songs Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded as he looked at the music sheets.

"Good night Yuki."

Yuki didn't look back at him as he walked back to his room.

Shuichi shook his head as he began concentrating on his work.

tbc...

me: short chappie i know

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Shuichi: review and update!


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 6- Practice Makes Perfect

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi smiled happily as he was dropped off by Yuki the next day.

"Aren't you coming in with me?"

Yuki looked at Shuichi, "of course. I'm just waiting for you to get out."

Shuichi pouted, "that's like your going to drive off without me."

Yuki rolled his eyes as he took off his seatbelt and got out off the car as he went towards Shuichi was.

"Happy now?"

Shuichi smirked as he held hands with him as the two walked inside the building together.

"Shuichi! Your late!"

Shuichi jumped at the sound of Sakano's voice.

"What? What do you mean I'm late?"

Sakano sighed as he was with Hiro and the others.

"You should have been here an hour ago. What took you so long?"

Shuichi glared at Yuki who laughed, "gotcha."

"What? You prick! What did I do?"

"Yesterday night, you distracted me."

Shuichi growled as another voice came into the picture.

"Your late also Eiri."

"Yea, yea."

Shuichi smirked as he watched his lover gone off with Tohma.

"Come on Shuichi. We have to practice before the concert."

"But what about the equipment?"

"The equipment is already there. Shuichi, let's get do it."

Shuichi nodded as he followed his band members to the recording room.

"So Shuichi, what are the songs that we are going to use?"

"The popular songs that we made Suguru."

"With the new one right?"

"Yup. In the Moonlight."

They entered the room as Shuichi was setting up along with the other two.

"What song do we start off Shuichi?"

"Um, what about Blind Game Again?"

"So, In The Moonlight would be the last song?"

Shuichi nodded, "I just hope it could beat whatever song Nittle Grasper is putting up for there new one."

"I heard is a wicked cool song."

"How wicked?"

"Better then Rage Beat."

Shuichi cursed under his breath, "don't worry Shuichi. I'm sure our song is fine."

"I hope your right Hiro. I just don't know why Yuki is doing this to me."

Hiro smiled, "I'm sure it's something that he want to surprise you."

Suguru shot him a look as Shuichi blinked.

"You two know! What is it?"

Before anyone could answer, they were interrupted by Sakano and K.

"Let's start practicing boys!"

Shuichi growled as music began playing.

(At Yuki's Place)

"That's a rap!"

Tohma shook his head as he looked at Yuki.

"Your getting used to this, aren't you Eiri?"

Yuki shrugged as he sat on the chair, "Shining Collection is one of our best songs. Did you know that?"

"I just hope it would make Shuichi work harder and he will be happy about his surprise."

"I still don't know why I agree to this."  
"Because I'm your brother-in-law."

Tohma looked at Eiri as he blinked and saw a rare smile that he was giving him.

"That is true."

"Let me see it Shuichi!"

Yuki blinked as he and Tohma were outside the recording room and heard familiar voices behind them.

"No Hiro! I don't want you to see!"

"What? Why not?"

"It's a surprise for Yuki!"

Yuki blinked as Shuichi came into view almost knocking him down while he ran along with Hiro right behind his heels.

"What's going on?"

Shuichi looked and saw Yuki standing with Tohma.

"Shuichi won't let me see what's in the bag!"

"Stop whining! I'll tell you about it next week!"

Hiro pouted, "besides, it's something kinky."

Tohma looked at Yuki as he tried to hold his laughter along with Yuki who tried to hide his blushed.

"You two! Come back here!"

Tohma blinked this time as he reconized K's voice.

"Later Yuki!"

The two dashed off as K ran after them.

Yuki groaned, "he never changes."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: took you long enough

me: I have school yea know

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	7. The Concert Part I

Chapter 7- The Concert Part I

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi stood beside Ryuichi and Hiro by the stage as he looked around the area.

"Why are they two huge screens?"

Ryuichi blinked as Shuichi pointed to one at the corner and the other one in the corner that's by them.

"Something special."

"Special?"

Ryuichi nodded, "yup. Just wait when it comes around."

Shuichi pouted as lights dimmed and the trio looked and saw Tohma climbing on stage with the microphone in hand.

"Welcome everyone! To our special concert! Tonight we bring you Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper performing to you live! First up, it would be Bad Luck!"

Everyone cheered as the lights dimmed again and Tohma went down to see Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru.

"Your up first."

Shuichi nodded but before he left someone had grabbed his arm.

Shuichi turned around and saw Yuki staring at him.

"Yuki?"

Yuki leaned down and kissed him right in front of his friends.

Shuichi blinked as he was let go and he turned to leave to head for the stage.

Colored lights began flashing around the band as Shuichi begun singing Rage Beat.

"Eiri, are you all right?"

Yuki looked at Tohma who was concerned for his brother-in-law.

Yuki shook his head as he watched Shuichi singing.

Couple of the songs, the two bands sang were there most popular ones.

Until it was time for Nittle Grasper's very last song.

"I am sorry to say the least, that this is going to be our last song for the night from Nittle Grasper!" Tohma was saying.

The crowd was disappointed as Tohma continued on, "but the newest song is Shining Collection that was made by Eiri Yuki. It is for his lover Shuichi and it is because it's his birthday today. So, happy birthday Shuichi Shindou!"

Music began playing as Shuichi was so stunned as he looked at Yuki and his friends.

_Shining Collection_

_by: Nittle Grasper_

_the motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass_

_that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady_

_a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday_

_that almost screams the innocent desired at night_

This song...this song is about me, Shuichi thought as he looked at Yuki who was staring at him.

"Yuki, I..."

Yuki shook his head as he went towards him and leaned down to kiss him.

_dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression_

_fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course_

_kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_that first shone in a vision_

"Happy birthday."

Just then they heard a loud popping noise as everyone looked through in the crowd and saw balloons coming down.

_the field of view excils the dimension of panoroma _

_a perfect mimesis that can only tremble_

_a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets_

_you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene_

Just then Shuichi felt a tapping on his shoulder as he looked at Yuki.

Yuki looked up towards the stage as Shuichi looked and saw Ryuichi calling him on the stage.

He stared in surprised as Yuki gave him a push.

Shuichi ran up on the stage as he took a microphone from Hiro along the way as he begun singing along with Ryuichi as he stared at the lyric in front of him.

_a sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow_

_that strikes into the world adding shadows to the fringed game_

_kiss shining, imitating loneliness_

_cutting into space with entwined regret_

_make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_a radiance that surpass hope_

"This is really a great perfect present for Shuichi, Yuki."

Yuki looked at Hiro who was smiling, "you are a great lover."

_red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears_

_and all is turned to sand...shining, make you cry_

_kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_melting away even if the flower petals in our way_

_kill me shining, chaning into the most exciting colors_

_that first shone in a vision_

"I just want Shuichi to be happy Hiro. I don't want him to be like me."

Hiro looked at Yuki blinking, "I care for him truthfully. But with everything that's going on, I had no time. That's why I created this surprise for him, to make him happy and love me."

_please don't crying, imitating loneliness_

_cutting into space with entwined regret_

_make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_a radiance that surpass hope._

tbc...

me: there's like three chapters left i think. I'm not sure.

Eiri: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	8. The Concert Part II

Chapter 8- The Concert Part II

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Everyone came down the stage as Shuichi ran to Yuki to hug him.

"Thank you so much Yuki!"

Yuki smiled as Shuichi leaned up to kiss him as Yuki gradually accepted the kiss.

"Aw, aren't they cute?"

Yuki broke off the kiss quickly as he reconized the voice.

"Mika! What are you doing here?"

"I came because of Tohma and not you."

Yuki growled as Tohma came towards them, "should we give them the surprise now Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi nodded smiling, "Shuichi, I think we should all go to the V.I.P. section now."

Shuichi blinked as everyone followed Ryuichi curious in what is in store for him.

Everyone sat on the chair as the lights turned off and the screen turned on.

Shuichi gasped as well as the others of his band as they reconized the song.

_Blind Game Again_

_by: Bad Luck_

_Blind Game Again. Quite a worn-out crumpled doll_

_Shatter the eternally-unchanging lights_

_Amid the rustling wind, the light around me_

_makes a sound that slips through my memory._

_there's a temptation I certainly hadn't expected would be so incomprehensible:_

"What is this Yuki?"

Yuki smiled as he held onto his hand.

Tohma smiled, "this is your newest music video. The one that you made awhile ago but was never released until now."

Bad Luck gasped as they were watching an exclusive rare opportunity.

_your pace, with your heart thrown into turmoil. _

_The night where nothing can be held back has passed for us._

_It's yet-unseen conclusion is still an illusion._

_Don't let me down. You're always just flirting._

_Cry for the sun. I can't see anything at all._

_Who is it that's screaming inside me?_

"I can't believe it. This is actually our first music video!"

Shuichi gave Hiro and Suguru a high-five as they were as excited as he was.

_Blind Game Again quite an indecisive doll_

_If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then- let's fling it away_

_Drastic Game a Game Quite a worn-out, crumpled doll_

_Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights_

_These flowing tears have stained me with rampant lies and let my dreams escape._

_Ash-gray passion dances in the sky._

"I still can't believe it..."

Tohma smiled, "Mr. K, why don't you give them the videos now?"

Shuichi blinked as each member of Bad Luck got the music video.

Shuichi stared at it as he was as surprised as everyone in the group.

"Just think about it as a gift from all of us Shuichi."

_Don't Let me Down. I'm sure you won't notice_

_Cry for the sun I want to be broken with you_

_Let's stop time in the instant when we burn everything..._

_Blind Game again A misty-eyed doll_

_The night when those meaningless tears flowed has passed for us._

_Drastic Game a Game A doll that only sighs_

_Shatter the nights that never change, no matter where_

"This is the best gift I ever had guys. Thank you."

"Shuichi, we better head down to the stage now."

Shuichi pouted as he looked at Yuki.

Yuki smiled as he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Go ahead love. I'll be waiting for you to bring you home."

Shuichi nodded as he stood up, "let's go you guys."

The group left as Tohma sat next to Yuki.

_Blind Game again Quite an indecisive doll_

_If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then -- let's fling it away._

_Drastic Game a Game Quite a worn-out, crumpled doll_

_Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights _

"You've changed a lot Eiri."

Yuki didn't stare at Tohma as he looked down at the stage.

"You've certainly changed because of Shuichi."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that all?

me: I'll update as soon as I can

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	9. In The Moonlight

Chapter 9- In The Moonlight

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Yahoo! This is our last song for the night everyone!"

Once Shuichi mention this, the crowd became disappointed.

"But it's one of our newest songs that will be part of the album that's coming out soon! Don't you guys want to hear it?"

The crowd cheered loud as they could.

Shuichi smiled as he looked at Suguru and Hiro who both nodded.

"It's a slow song, but I hope you like it!"

_In The Moonlight_

_By: Bad Luck_

_When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,_

_as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words._

_Even now, (I can remember) the pale light_

_that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's sky)._

"So Tohma, is this song for me?"

Tohma looked at Yuki who smiled, "you both wrote songs for each other for today's concert."

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid so."

_What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you --_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like the sound of footsteps_

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

_My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice._

_The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored photograph_

Shuichi sang as he was looking at the V.I.P. section directly at Yuki.

**Yuki, I wish you have told me sooner about this surprise.**

**Even though we are lovers, we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other.**

**But even though you did that Eiri Yuki, I'm glad.**

**I'm glad that you did this for me on my birthday.**

_You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,_

_but your tears, even now..._

_Without saying a word, time flows on;_

_the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon, like it melts away._

_On that last night, no matter where it is,_

_only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now._

Yuki looked down at the stage and saw that Shuichi was staring at him and smiled.

**Shuichi, you are everything to me.**

**If I loose you, I don't know what would happen to me.**

**I'm glad that we met on that day in the park even though I was cruel to you.**

**Shuichi Shindou, you changed my life.**

**Even though I act cold when people are around me and you, but when I'm with you, I'm soft and gentle**

**Shuichi, never leave me.**

**I love you too, too much.**

_I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are --_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like the sound of footsteps_

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

"We should go and see Shuichi now."

Yuki looked at Tohma who looked down at him, "I guess you are right."

"Hey Tohma, the next time we have a concert, I should sing with Shuichi."

"That could be something that we could look into Ryuichi."

"Thank you Tohma!"

Yuki smiled at the sight as he was listening to the conversation as they headed backstage.

He smiled as he saw Shuichi talking to Hiro and Suguru.

"Yuki!"

Yuki backed up a little but Shuichi had hugged him tightly as he fell onto the ground on his back.

Yuki glared at Shuichi who laughed nervously, "Yuki, I'm..."

He didn't finished as Yuki kissed him on the lips gently.

"I love you."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: sorry it took so long

me: I had school work and everything

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	10. I Love You

Chapter 10- I Love You

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"I can't believe you actually bought a dress."

Shuichi pouted as he was wearing the "school girl outfit" that he had bought for Yuki awhile back.

"You don't like it?"

"I never imagine that you would actually wear one."

"Hey, it's a change isn't it?"

"Does this mean that your the girl in this relationship?"

"What? No way!"

Yuki chuckled as he and Shuichi were in Yuki's bedroom sitting on the bed talking, facing one another.

"Admit it. That's why you bought the dress Shuichi."

"It's nothing like that." Shuichi began as his face turned bright red.

"What is it then?"  
"I wanted our lovemaking to go somewhere." Shuichi replied slowly as he didn't looked at Yuki.

Yuki smiled as he put his fingers on Shuichi's chin so that he could looked into his eyes, "something kinky, right?"

Shuichi blushed, "that's nothing to be ashame of love."

"But we really didn't have any lovemaking in awhile yea know?"

Yuki nodded slowly, "but today is your birthday still isn't it? Is this what you want for your birthday?"

Yuki leaned forward as he kissed Shuichi on the lips.

Shuichi returned the kiss with emotion for Yuki that he had never felt before until now.

Yuki gasped as he was the one that broke off the kiss.

"Shuichi, what was that?"

Shuichi blushed as he looked down, Yuki smiled as he hugged Shuichi.

"I love the song that you wrote for me."

"You do?"

"Yes. It was very beautiful."

"it reminded me about when we first met in the park, yea know? I also love the song that you wrote for me Yuki."

"For real?"

"Yup. Way better then mine."

Yuki chuckled as he nuzzled his neck and leaned closer to his ear.

"That's because you have zero talent in writing songs."

"What?"

"It's true. Don't deny it lover."

Shuichi glared at Yuki who smirked.

"I wish that the next time we have a concert that me and Ryuichi would be able to sing together."

Yuki smiled, "your not the only one that feels the same. I heard about it from Ryuichi who was talking to Tohma that he also wants to do a concert with you."

Shuichi squealed as he hugged Yuki tightly.

"Argh, your choking me Shuichi."

Shuichi laughed nervously as he released his gripped.

"I can't believe that he and I want the same thing!"

"Shuichi?"

"I hope we do the concert soon! I'm so excited! I can't believe he wants it also!"

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki who was shaking his head smiling.

"What?"

"I want you to call me Eiri from now on."

"What? How come?"

"Yuki is in the past and I want you to call me Eiri since it's my real name anyway."

Shuichi blinked who was kinda shocked still from hearing this.

"Shuichi? Are you all right?"

Shuichi smiled happily as he glomped on Eiri again.

Eiri groaned as the two fell backwards on the bed as Shuichi was now on top of Eiri.

Shuichi blushed as Eiri stared at him.

"Sorry Eiri."

Eiri smiled as he leaned up to go and kiss him.

"You maybe an annoying brat all the time but I love you."

Shuichi blushed bright red as the two kissed once again.

End!

me: here yea go!

Eiri: I hope you guys all like the ending!

Shuichi: way better then the other stories

me: what?

Shuichi: you have zero talent

me: why you...

Eiri: we'll be onto the next story soon!

Shuichi: review and update!


End file.
